


Schemes and Deceptions

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the third season episode, Distant Voices; both Garak and Bashir have their wishes come true, but for how long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schemes and Deceptions

Schemes and Deceptions

A. Kite (June 2001)

Garak lay in his bed, arms around the delectable creature he had seduced there, scheming. Now that he'd had a taste of what he'd been working for, the real challenge began. How to keep the human coming back for more. The doctor was asleep now. Exhausted, as was the much older tailor, only the tailor's mind wouldn't quiet long enough for the arms of Morpheus to claim him.

Fanciful, these myths of Earth, Garak had read as many as he could in research for his campaign to win Bashir. His campaign was successful, for the moment. Until the next bit female flesh tempted the doctor away or the war that was coming claimed one or both of them. It was inevitable. Soon everyone's loyalties would be questioned. No one could predict who would be the victor. Garak determinedly shunted his thoughts away from war. Maybe it wasn't all as impossible as it seemed. The human certainly enjoyed what happened here in this bed tonight.

Garak remembered the long, golden body stretched out for him, begging for his touch. The way the doctor had pleaded for faster, harder when consummation was at hand. Taking a pounding that Garak thought was sure to injure the weaker human, but miraculously had not. The Cardassian felt the fire once more in his groin. Involuntarily, he moved against the body held so tightly in his arms, and the doctor stirred.

Julian had been dozing, spooned with his back to his lover when he felt the hardening of Garak's cock nestled still in the cleft of his buttocks. He smiled to himself, knowing that Garak couldn't see his face, and moved back in firmer contact with the Cardassian. Garak stroked his arm to comfort him and whispered that he should go back to sleep. That it was all right.

"No," Bashir said, his normal voice loud in the quiet room. "Fuck me again. Please, Garak." He demonstrated his need by reaching back to guide thick member again to his still slick passage and moving to spread himself. "Oh, yes," he moaned as Garak, unable to resist, complied.

It was a slow glide in with gentle rocking. Nothing as fast and frantic as their first joining, but just as satisfying. More so, in Garak's opinion. This time he had the opportunity to find the perfect angle to make the doctor writhe and clutch the sheet in front of him. He had the chance to touch his long sought lover and investigate which touches were the most pleasing and would cause that delightful moan.

Garak made no noise himself except for a long sigh as he spilled his seed into Bashir and coaxed the cock in his hand to do the same. They lay silently for a moment until the tailor rose and went to clean himself. He returned with a damp cloth and washed his drowsy lover, very much enjoying the job. When it was done, he came back to bed and was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Bashir woke first the next morning and checked the time. It was early yet. Plenty of time to decide if he should slip out before Garak woke, and the alpha shift was moving around the corridors. He eased himself from the Cardassian's grip and turned to watch him sleep. He'd done it this time. All those frustrating hours spent trying to flirt with Garak the human way. It only took acting irritable and grouchy to finally get him where he wanted to be.

Acting, that was the hardest part. Acting the part of a frail, delicate human. He'd surprised Garak last night, though, by letting himself go just a bit. How many human males could the Cardassian have slept with after all? Yes, he had taken the submissive role, and it had been wonderful, but he was looking forward to the time when could push himself into the tight sheath of Garak's ass. In fact, his cock thought it was a good idea right now. Did he dare?

No, not yet, he couldn't let the tailor know that his refractory time was so short. It wouldn't do for Garak to get too curious. Julian sighed. Once, only once, had he the opportunity to fuck himself to exhaustion. It was his graduation present to himself before he caught the transport to DS9. Don't think of that now, he cautioned himself. He'd never get his erection to go down thinking of the week he spent on Risa. Most of it in bed, changing hotels frequently to avoid suspicion and questions.

A shower, he needed a shower. Bashir eased himself out of Garak's bed without waking him. The Cardassian was sleeping soundly, so he decided to indulge. A cold shower was his first thought, but warm water and a good wank were too tempting.

Julian closed his eyes in ecstasy, the water felt wonderful and his hand, busy pumping his dick, was adequate to the job. Not as exciting as having Garak doing it for him, but adequate. Cold air struck his body, and Julian started in surprise. Shit, he'd been caught.

Garak slid into the shower behind his lover. He heard the water running and when he came to investigate, he couldn't withstand the temptation. The sight of Bashir masturbating in his shower was too enticing. "My aren't you the eager one! You surprise me, Doctor," he said as he pulled Julian back against his chest and replaced the hand that the doctor had dropped from his groin, "I never knew humans were so resilient."

Bashir could only shudder and utter an inarticulate, "Ah!" in response.

The Cardassian continued to tease him with words and those hot, nimble hands. "Perhaps, it's not just your species. Your youth might play a factor in it too. I remember my younger days. Always ready, always looking for someone or some place to find relief. Alas, you'll have to settle for my hands this morning, I'm afraid I'm not **up** to the occasion just yet."

Garak's little joke was lost on his companion. Julian was in no condition to banter with the tailor. He had nothing more on his mind than the release that he was aching to achieve. "Please," he begged when Garak's hand slowed as he contemplated the nature of young human males. The hand sped up again and soon Bashir whimpered and anointed the wall of his shower with semen.

Later, Doctor Julian Bashir hummed as he walked along the Promenade on his way to the Infirmary. It had been a very happy birthday for him, but not an experience he should repeat very often. Not if he expected to keep being Doctor Bashir. Already he burned to go to the tailor shop for a quick fitting. He forced his mind away from the Cardassian and back to his patients.

The tailor stood at his counter and watched as Bashir seemed to be headed his way, then watched him square his shoulders and move on. The scheming began anew.

The End


End file.
